This type of branch connector includes an insulating housing (made of a synthetic resin) and a conductive relay contact (made of a metal) held by the housing. The housing includes a first split housing, a second split housing, a connecting portion, and a locking portion that are integrally formed. The connecting portion is configured to releasably connect the first and second split housings. The locking portion is configured to maintain a contact state of the first split housing and the second split housing when the first split housing and the second split housing are in contact.
The relay contacts are roughly classified into two known types. One type is a relay contact that includes a press-contact groove configured to clamp an existing cable (electrical wire), and a crimp terminal configured to crimp another cable (electrical wire) different from the existing cable (electrical wire) (PTL 1). The other type is a relay contact that includes a pair of press-contact grooves arranged in parallel configured to clamp an existing cable (electrical wire) and another cable (electrical wire), respectively (PTL 2).
A relay contact of either type is held in one of the first split housing and the second split housing. To connect cables to the press-contact groove, the cables to be clamped are placed on the press-contact grooves (inlets) of the relay contact and, in this state, the other split housing is placed on and fitted to (the split housing that includes) the relay contact. Thus, the press-contact grooves of the relay contact cut the coating of the cables, and the core wires and the relay contact are electrically connected.
There is an increasing demand to provide a waterproof function to branch connectors as described above. In this respect, a configuration in which a filler such as a waterproof gel or a UV curable resin is mounted in the first split housing and the second split housing when the first split housing and the second split housing contact with each other may be conceived.